


Ladybug Fandom

by GreenFlamedWriter



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Conventions, First Kiss, M/M, Mentions of Ladybug, cosplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFlamedWriter/pseuds/GreenFlamedWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Tadashi loves Ladybug but he can't let anybody know and then suddenly this white haired teen uses this as blackmail to make Tadashi do whatever he wants when he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladybug Fandom

Tadashi didn't realise that joining such a small fandom, was like joining a family, sure there wasn't much people there, but they all gave their best work on fanart, fanfiction, and overall collaboration into the fandom.  
But Tadashi couldn't get enough, he was in love with Ladybug… except it wasn't aired in his region yet. He had to wait longer.

Ladybug is about a teenage girl and boy who have miraculous stones (in a ring, or earrings) and this allows them to transform. But when they use a powerful attack they revert back, their stone's blinking, signaling when their time is up.  
Tadashi liked Chat Noir, aka Adrien, when the promo came out he was supposed to be called Felix, but they later changed the dark brooding stereotype and created Adrien, a lovable, clumsy rich kid who has never even had a present from his father, unless you count pens as a present. But when a Villain attacks, Adrien becomes the town's hero, Chat Noir armed with Cataclysm, the Cat puns aren't as bad as you think, he was a really cool character.

But for some reason likes Ladybug, though Tadashi didn't know why, being a half Japanese girl who like's Adrien but pushes Chat Noir away, the love drama was good but not something most people would exactly relate to, but besides that critic, Tadashi admitted she was a cool character.  
She's good at designing and when Adrien isn't there to make her fluster she is a pretty strong leader. Tadashi didn't know why, but he didn't relate strongly with Marinette, than he did with Chat Noir.

On his forum he really wished that he had someone to talk to about Ladybug with, it was a new show and no one knew of it yet and only tumblr gave small information on the episodes and some were kindly translated for him to understand.  
But his brother Hiro didn't seem interested, he didn't like the graphics, and his friends were too old to enjoy it as much as he did, sure young adults still watched cartoons but they were far and few inbetween and not in his local area.  
How he wished he had someone to talk to.

A few days later when Tadashi went to University he expected the day to go by as any other normal day but when he saw a young boy with startling white hair rubbing his neck sheepishly, Tadashi frowned and had a feeling that the boy was lost.  
Once he bypassed sleep deprived students and nearly tripping one over by accident he eventually stepped into the young man's line of sight.

"Can I help you?" The boy looked startled but instantly relaxed "Oh, um, Maybe-I um, looking for Rapunzel Corona?" Tadashi frowned.  
"Do you even go here?"  
"Well, no."

Tadashi sighed, if this was another one of those teens trying to steal their tech-again.  
"Jack!" The boy brightened when Rapunzel bounced towards them. "I thought we weren't supposed to meet up until next Friday?" Jack shrugged "I was bored, entertain me." Rapunzel eyes lowered "I can do more than that." Jack looked amused, and Tadashi felt uncomfortable and was about to slip away. 

"Unless Tadashi wants to come along?" He blinked surprised "What?" Jack gestured behind him "My place, what do you say?" Tadashi felt himself flush scarlet "N-no thank you." He instantly turned storming away, he never knew anyone to be so vulgar!  
While Jack and Rapunzel looked confused at his retreating figure.

The next day wasn't any better, Jack was there, again.   
But this time he was talking to Elsa and the way she was playing with her hair...Tadashi sighed, Elsa was falling for Jacks flattery clearly, hook line and sinker. Tadashi was about to ignore it when he saw Elsa walk away, after writing Jack her number for him to stuff it in his pocket, once she was gone he began chatting up Honey Lemon.  
Tadashi had had enough, he appeared behind Jack quietly, something he did to Hiro all the time, and cleared his throat loudly.

Jack jumped and turned "Oh Tadashi, we were just talking about you," Tadashi didn't as much as blink "Oh really? Nothing horrible I hope." Honey Lemon looked flushed and this made his eyes narrow "Well um, Jack said he wanted to study later and well-"

"I doubt he wanted to invite me." Tadashi cut in, then he looked at Jack "If you're not a student then I suggest you leave, this isn't a hunting ground for you to pick up dates." Honey lemon looked confused and Jack glared "I am not! And I like this place, I might enrol." Tadashi finally gave a response of his eye twitching "Rapunzel, And Elsa's phone number in your back pocket? I didn't think I imagined that." Honey Lemon soon looked outraged and Jack flinched, Tadashi had never seen her look so angry, but she didn't even give a response, instead turned swiftly and skulked off.

Jack glared up at Tadashi but with the height distance the threat was lost.  
"Dude, not cool." Tadashi glared "What? Go to a local bar, but not here. Some people actually want an education." Jack fumed, what he wouldn't give to punch that guy in the face.  
Tadashi saw he wasn't going to say anything so he began to walk away.

As he turned the light flashed if his key ring on his back-pack. It flashed in Jack's eye and he grimaced, looking at what caused it and froze.  
"Ladybug?" Tadashi tensed, he turned around and saw the shock on Jack's face, maybe if he was lucky Jack didn't know what it was.  
Until he asked "You watch Ladybug?" Jack saw Tadashi's begin to colour and Jack was suprised he didn't erupt into flames.

He looked so embarrassed, Jack had the sudden urge to tease him. He gave a crooked grin that sent shivers down Tadashi's spine.   
"Meet you at Tokyo cafe, we need to talk."

 

Tadashi had his school bag on his lap in front of him like a barrier. Jack was sitting idly, drinking a milkshake, that Tadashi was paying for.  
"So what now? Are you going to blackmail me? Everyone watches cartoons, my friend still watches spongebob for crying out loud!"  
Jack stopped drinking from his cup and smirked "Wasn't there one scene when there were two cats and one was sitting on the others lap? Looked like a Japanese porno to me." Tadashi growled "He was trying to take Chats Miraculous." Jack wiggled his eyebrows "His miraculous eh?" Tadashi flushed and looked out the window, ignoring Jack's laughter.  
"Just tell me what you want." Jack seemed to be thinking about it, then brightened.  
"There's a convention in a few months, I want you to be my escort."  
"Couldn't you ask one of your friends?" Jack waved his hand "They won't be interested, so you coming or what?" Tadashi sighed "Fine, but then you'll leave me alone, alright?" Jack held out his hand "Deal."

Fred lay against his battered couch with Pizza in hand "Dude, you gave in? Just like that?" Tadashi sighed "He wouldn't leave me alone, plus he had already payed for the tickets." Gogo looked murderous "Give me his address I'll make sure he doesn't bother you again." Tadashi flinched and held his hands up "It's fine, I can handle it." He was more worried for Gogo ending up in prison, but you can't say he wasn't tempted.

"C'mon dude, it's only a convention." Fred said eating another slice "and he's leaving you alone after that right?"  
Wasabi instead spoke up "It depends on the convention, if it's anything like Fred's then I would be worried." The others nodded in agreement Fred had them dress up as superheroes and not the good kind, they all felt terrified and self conscious of what they were wearing, Tadashi shivered, he never want to do THAT again.

"What am I going to do?"  
"Tell Jack no?"  
"He'll tell everyone I watch Hentai."  
"Bro, you watch hentai!?"  
"Hiro!"

Tadashi found himself counting to the days to Jack's convention, during those days, Jack kept bugging him, asking Tadashi out at unreasonable times, going shopping, (to pick up the ladies, probably) and then they went bowling with Jack flirting with most of the girls there, then went to a diner for something quick to eat. 

But they went home together, which was strange and Jack even dropped Tadashi of at his house.  
Come to think of it the past few days felt like…dates.  
Tadashi flushed and shook his head "No-no-no, not a date. Stop being paranoid."

Tadashi sighed, it was unfair, but why were the cute ones always the most stuck up?  
he began wiping away at the crumbs on the table, If Jack didn't have the personality of Chloe bourgeois they would of been friends...possibly.  
Tadashi shut his eyes "I doubt he'll change, or that he'll leave me alone." Even after the convention he doubted Jack would stop pestering him.

The day before the convention Tadashi received a package. There was a note on top in a messy scrawl.  
'Don't open until tomorrow. J.'

Tadashi pulled a face and placed it on the side.  
He would have to wait, but his growing anxiety that something would go wrong kept nagging at him.

When morning came, Tadashi woke up early, you know that feeling when the bed is all warm and the blankets feel like marshmallows and all you do is roll over and if possible, it becomes more cozy.  
Yep, he really did not want to go anywhere today. But with the sun streaming through the windows and his alarm blaring like a fog horn he only groaned in misery.  
He went through his daily routine like a zombie only fully waking up when he saw the still wrapped box at the foot of the bed.

Tadashi still felt suspicious about the thing and began to open it cautiously,  
Once open he realised it was clothes, he looked bewildered and picked up the smooth fabric, how did Jack even know his size?

And he saw it was some sort of Suit, he placed the Blazer out the box gingerly and the next shirt startled a gasp from him.  
It was red with black dots on it, and there was also a mask that went with it.  
Tadashi didn't know what to think, he placed his hand over his mouth in shock feeling detached from it all.  
Was this a trick? Some prank to humiliate him in public?  
He closed his eyes, even though Jack promised to leave him alone…this felt like even more blackmail.

Tadashi took the mask in hand and began to thumb over the texture, then pulled back surprised, it was really detailed, Tadashi was unsure about this, any of this.

Then he placed the mask back down and glared at the offending outfit, if he wants him to wear it? then fine, he stood up abruptly almost scaring Moshi, he grabbed his clothes and instantly unstripped, if this was some trick and Jack was playing with him, said one word, hinted, took a picture or dared insult him, then that gave Tadashi a free pass, to punch him in the face.

 

On the bus ride there, Tadashi did receive many stares, thank goodness for the mask to hide his blushing face, it wasn't until a little girl tugged his waist coat and asked "Are you a host?" Tadashi and many others reacted at the little girls insinuation.   
"N-no I'm just going to a party with a friend." She didn't look like she believed him, and neither did anyone else when they gave him disaproving glances. Tadashi gripped the handle bar above his head a little tighter, feeling even more self conscious. When he see's Jack he was going to kill him.

He followed the directions that Jack gave him and was surprised to see so many people gathering at the entrance, his eyes widened in realisation.

Ani-Con, he really wanted to go but he couldn't afford it, by the time he heard about it all the tickets had sold out. He couldn't believe he forgot about it. He scanned the crowd for Jack still feeling a little irritated at Jack but the urge to punch him wasn't that strong as before.

Suddenly he felt someone bump into him and he stumbled "Oh sorry- man!" Tadashi blinked and saw another cosplayer looking up at him in awe "That's an amazing LadyBug costume!" Tadashi felt himself fluster "I uh, thanks?" The other didn't notice his rambling "Can I have a picture with you?" 

"Um sure.." Tadashi had to hold the camera as the boy in front had smaller arms than him, Tadashi smiled as the other gave a peace sign and snapped the shot.  
The teen took his phone back gratefully "Oh my gosh, thank you. That's such an awesome costume by the way." Tadashi waved "Thanks, yours too!" And the boy vanished in the crowd. 

Tadashi sighed and looked around for Jack, and then he saw a flash of white hair in the crowd, there was no mistaking it was Jacks.  
He began to move trying to push through the crowd and making his way towards the boy who was talking to another group of people. Tadashi tried not to step on anybody's toes but soon enough he found his way halfway through the entrance and gave a gasp feeling as if he left his stomach behind in the crowd.

"Jack!" The boy turned around and instantly beamed "Tadashi you made it, and you're wearing it!" 

Tadashi couldn't speak. Jack was also wearing a suit with a green undershirt and a mask concealing half of his face. Tadashi didn't notice the ears but from here he was beyond surprised, Jack was dressed as Chat Noir.

"I, you…what?" Tadashi blinked rapidly beyond confused, wait-did he miss something?  
"Do you like it? My friend Tooth designed it herself." Instantly they were swarmed by other members of the crowd.  
"Oh my gosh Ladybug and Chat Noir!"  
"Are they promoting the series?"  
"Can I have a picture." The two were too busy being moved around with pictures snapping them Tadashi didn't get to finish what he wanted to say.

He felt a hand wrap around his waist and felt himself relax, "Want to take a picture with me, handsome?" He tensed looking at the figure beside him in surprise. It wasn't Jack.

A girl dressed as a female Chat Noir pressed herself closer her lips puckering "Will you be my Ladybug for the evening?" Tadashi was flustered and didn't know what to say, "No, well I'm…I'm with-"  
Jack turned over a second and froze to see another girl cling to Tadashi, she was dressed as Chat as well.

He didn't know what happened, but if you asked he would tell you he blacked out, one moment he was talking to another cosplayer and the next he was right in front of them, one hand on Tadashi's shoulder and the other pushing the girl away "Paws off, he's with me." And any response she was going to give died and went to heaven, when Jack kissed Tadashi in front of everyone, his eyes were open and they were glaring at anyone watching as if to say, mine.

It was the most impossible thing he's ever done.  
And Tadashi had to ruin it, couldn't he hold his breath for a few more seconds?  
Jack pulled back expecting anything but anger on Tadashi's face.   
"What?" Jack asked as if it wasn't obvious, instead Tadashi grabbed his hand and proceeded to drag him away "We need to talk." He growled and Jack felt himself shrink into himself, did he do something wrong?

Once Tadashi found a secluded area, mostly the bathrooms he turned on Jack feeling every level of fury.  
"What in the hell was that!?" Jack scoffed "What was what?" Tadashi groaned and Jack knew he was prodding an angry bear, but this was worth it. "That- that kiss! In public! In front of everybody?" Jack's eyes flickered downcast "You didn't like it?" Tadashi paused his tantrum and saw Jack looking miserable if anything this confused him further, the boy who blackmailed him for the past couple of months was looking so dejected it caused his stomach to squirm.

Jack hated him, didn't he?  
"No, it was the fact that you kissed me in the first place, what was that all about?" Jack looked up his brow furrowed "Wait, you haven't realised it?"

"Realised what?" he asked with a huff, Jack gave him such a blank stare, with the mask it was even more unnerving.  
"You do know that we have been dating for the past month." 

The silence was deafening, Tadashi was stunned stupid.  
Jack saw his reaction and rolled his eyes dramatically "Oh my moon, are you serious right now?" Tadashi seemed to lose the will to speak  
"What all those times hanging out, sleepovers and bowling-"  
"I thought you were flirting with other girls, how was I supposed to know!?"  
"Well I thought it was obvious!"

They both glared at each other until Tadashi tossed his hands into the air "You didn't say anything, I'm not psychic!" Jack glared "Fine I'll tell you now, we're dating!" 

Tadashi felt his anger drain away and in it's place he felt flustered "We're dating…?" Jack inhaled deeply "Yes Tadashi, unless you don't want to?" Tadashi shook his head "No, no…I..." He leaned against a wall and covered his face with his hand "This is very confusing." Jack leaned closer "How is it confusing?" Tadashi looked up "You blackmailed me to hang out with you, and even now I thought you were using this," he gestured to his costume "For new leverage." 

Jacks face fell "Oh..." He leaned against the wall beside Tadashi and took a breat after a while he found the courage to speak "Truth is...I liked Ladybug at the same time." Tadashi stiffened, what?

"But I didn't know how you- I just thought, this genius of a kid who could make robots. who's three times as smart as the average person and is really popular guy, would even 'want' to hang out with a kid like me? I just forgot about it the past month." 

Tadashi didn't know how much he was going to be shocked today.  
He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed loudly "Okay." Jack perked up and when Tadashi moved forward "Let's start over." Jack perked up mostly stunned that he would have another chance "Wha-really, you want to? Tadashi pointed a figure threatignly  
"But no more black mail." Jack saluted "Scouts honour." Why did he not believe him?

"So would this be our first date?" Tadashi looked thoughtful then nodded "Yeah, it would." Jack whopped "Yes!" He stepped forward and Tadashi followed with Jack talking a mile a minute "Did you know the creator of Zootopia is here? Even Snow White from Once upon a time-she plays the rabbit!" 

Tadashi followed in pace and for the first time felt himself relax around Jack, it felt great not being constantly tense waiting for Jack to say he blabbed to the whole university, but now he had a new set of nerves, his stomach was doing somersaults and seemed to get worse with each word Jack spoke,

Jack had stopped talking when they both arrived at the front of the entrance, he glanced Tadashi's way, the doors were finally starting to open. Jack took his hand and tugged, snapping Tadashi out of it, he saw Jack's crooked smirk and felt that he really did resemble his costume quite well "Coming, Ladybug?" Tadashi matched his grin and tightened his grip.

"Of course, Chat Noir."


End file.
